Diego
'Diego '- silny i odważny tygrys szablastozębny. Członek dbającego o siebie nawzajem stada, dzięki któremu stał się łagodniejszy i bardziej opiekuńczy niż wcześniej. Jakiś czas później Diego żył wraz z Mańkiem i Sidem w dolinie, którą wkrótce zaleje woda z topniejącego lodowca. Wraz z innymi zwierzętami wyruszyli w stronę łodzi, która może ich uratować. Po drodze spotkali mamucicę i dwa oposy. Zabrali ich ze sobą, mimo iż oposy bardzo denerwowały Diego. Wkrótce narodziła się między nimi przyjaźń, a Maniek związał się z Elą. Diego pokonał strach przed wodą, który dusił w sobie od lat. Wkrótce potem Diego zauważył, że się starzeje i nie posiada tej samej kondycji co kiedyś. Postanowił odłączyć się od stada. Nie trwa to długo, gdyż leniwiec wpakował się w duże kłopoty z dinozaurami. Tygrys postanawia mu pomóc i spotyka się z resztą stada. Podczas misji ratunkowej Diego odnajduje swoją dawną kondycję i wraca do swojego stada. Parę lat póżniej, pod wpływem wędrówki kontynentów, Diego wraz z Mańkiem, Sidem i Babcią zostają odłączeni od reszty stada. Dryfują pośród oceanu, aż napotykają statek piratów. Na nim zdajduje się tygrysia piratka, która spodobała się Diego. Na początku okazywali sobie nienawiść, lecz potem narodziła się między nimi miłość. Diego przekonał ją, by odłączyła się od kompanii piratów i dołączyła do jego stada. Partner Shiry. Przyjaźni się z Mankiem i Sidem. Biografia Przeszłość Diega również nie jest jasna. W filmie nie ma wzmianki o jego dzieciństwie. Jednak można przypuszczać,że należał do stada narysowanego w jaskini i goniącego jelenie. Prawdopodobnie właśnie to stado zostało wybite przez wioskę ludzi i stąd również chęć zemsty Soto wraz ze sforą. Należąc do sfory jego przywódcą był Soto a Diego nosił rangę prawdopodobnie trzeciego najważniejszego tygrysa szablozębnego. Początkowo również chciał się zemścić jednak potem poznał Mańka i Sida. Diego nie był nieodpłacalny i nie mógł wystawić przyjaciela, który uratował go przed wrzącą lawą. W ostatniej chwili wyjawił prawdę o pułapce Soto i sforze. Od tamtej chwili chciał ich uratować przed pewną śmiercią. Stoczył więc pojedynek z Soto, jednak nie pokonał go. Był ciężko ranny, jednak pod koniec filmu wraca prawdopodobnie ze zwichniętą łapką, gdyż kuleje. Epoka lodowcowa thumb|left|398px Tygrys pojawia się, gdy Sid upuszcza wnoszone na górę dziecko. Diego łapie zawiniątko nim zdąży to zrobić Maniek. W pierwszej chwili, gdy mamut wyrywa mu dzieciaka, tygrys machnięciem łapy próbuje go odbić. Widzi jednak, że nie ma szans i aranżuje sytuację, że to on chce oddać dziecko ludziom. Sid mu nie wierzy i twierdzi, że tygrys kłamie. Nie ma jednak odwagi powiedzieć mu tego wprost. Sid i Maniek zostawiają Diego i odchodzą. Tygrys spotyka ich po raz kolejny w zniszczonej ludzkiej osadzie. Proponuje im pomoc w wytropieniu ludzi, bo choć wszyscy wiedzą, że ludzie idą do przesmyku, został jeden dzień, po czym śnieg zasypie przejście. Maniek się zgadza i Diego rusza wraz z nimi, prowadząc ich. Przy okazji ostrzega Sida, by uważał na siebie, gdy Maniek go opuści. W dalszej drodze tygrys uderza Sida podczas przewijania dzieciaka, gdyż zauważa, że to kojąco wpływa na młodego człowieka. Stwarza tym pozory, że naprawdę chce o niego zadbać. Później próbuje uspokoić małego przez zabawę w "akuku". Niestety to w wykonaniu tygrysa jeszcze bardziej potęguje płacz bobasa. Bierze też udział a konfrontacji z ptakami Dodo. W nocy, gdy wszyscy zasypiają, Diego próbuje wykraść małego z objęć trąby Mańka. Nie udaje mu się to jednak, gdyż w okolicy soc się skrada, przeszkadzając mu z skupieniu się. Okazuje się, że są to inni członkowie sfory Diega, której przywódca niecierpliwi się już. Diego ustala zasadzkę, w którą oprócz dzieciaka wprowadzi mamuta. Następnie wraca do spania. Nazajutrz Diego spotyka Sida, który wpakował się w tarapaty z nosorożcami. Gdy ten odmawia leniwcowi pomocy, leniwiec kopie go w tyłek. Diego natychmiast łapie Sida za szyję, jak by chciał go zagryźć. Nosorożce obwąchują Sida i stwierdzają, że nie żyje. Gdy Sid próbuje się uwolnić, Diego nie puszcza go. Dopiero słowa Mańka: "Nie wiadomo, gdzie się szlajał" powodują, że Diego puszcza Sida. Nowi znajomi podróżują dalej. W drodze Diego łapą tworzy "ludzkie ślady", by stwarzać pozory, że idą w dobrym kierunku. Prowadzi ich cały czas w pułapkę. Gdy spotykają Wiewióra, ten próbuje przekazać im, że widział sforę tygrysów i ostrzec ich przed zasadzką. Diego zapobiega temu odpychając Wiewióra, tak, że ten leci daleko i wysoko. Następnie w przesmyku, Diego chce skłonić wszystkich, by szli wąską ścieżką. Krzycząc na Sida wywołuje lawinę śnieżną. Wszystkim udaje się uciec do szczeliny - znajdują się w jaskini pod lodowcem. W w pogoni za ślizgającym się dzieciakiem, każdy wpada do osobnego lodowego tunelu. Tygrys próbuje się zatrzymać, wszczepiając pazury w lód, spada jednak i wczepia się nimi w Mańka. wszyscy suną do końca tunelu. W nowej grocie, na ścianie, Diego widzi rysunek przedstawiający jego dawne stado. Diego widzi też wymalowaną tam historię Mańka. Później wszyscy trafiają na podziemne pole lawy. Tam maniek ratuje Diego przed śmiercią. Gdy Diego pyta go o powód, ten twierdzi, że to normalne w stadzie. Muszą sobie pomagać. Przyjaciele nocują, a Diego nawiązuje bliższą relację z tymi, których prowadzi na śmierć. Nawet dziecko zdaje się go lubić. Rano w śnieżycy, tygrys prawie wprowadza wszystkich w pułapkę. W ostatniej chwili ostrzega przyjaciół o pułapce. Maniek chce go zabić, ale daje tygrysowi jeszcze jedną szansę i okazuje zaufanie w realizacji sprytnego planu. Diego udaje się do sfory, która czeka na miejscu zasadzki. Pozoruje, że plan się udał i mamut, leniwiec i dzieciak zmierzają w ich stronę. Na miejscu jednak podpuszcza najbardziej narwanego tygrysa, który rusza przedwcześnie, a za nim cała sfora. W ostatecznym starciu, Diego staje w obronie Mańka. Później nadstawia się też i przyjmuje na siebie cios Soto, który miał uśmiercić Mańka. Mamut przepędza tygrysy, a po wszystkim Diego każe im odejść. Wygląda na śmiertelnie rannego. Dziękuje za wspólną przyjaźń. Nie jest to jednak koniec. Diego wraca po tym, gdy Maniek oddaje małego bobasa jego ojcu. Kuleje na przednią prawą łapę, ale idzie. Macha jeszcze bobasowi na pożegnanie. Później jest gorąco witany przez Sida. Zostaje przyjęty z powrotem do stada i razem z leniwcem i mamutem udaje się na południe. Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż thumb|400px|Sid i DiegoDiego przypatruje się z Mańkiem, jak Sid podejmuje nieudolne próby opiekowania się dzieciakami. Gdy Maniek opowiada historię, by zabawić dzieci, a te pytają go o jego szczęśliwą rodzinę, tygrys straszy wścibskie dzieci, by Maniek nie musiał odpowiadać na trudne pytanie. Diego każe też Mańkowi się nie przejmować, gdy inne zwierzęta stwierdzają, że on jako ostatni mamut wyginie. Gdy Sid próbuje się zabić, skacząc z lodogrzmotu, Diego przez chwilę też woła: "Skacz !", ale opanowuje się i wchodzi z Mańkiem na górę, by pomóc leniwcowi. Ratując Sida, Maniek ześlizguje się z górki i wypycha Diega na środek połaci lodu. Ta zaczyna pękać, a Diego ucieka po kruchym lodzie i wybija się, wbijając swe pazury w Mańka. Sid od razu zauważa, ze ten panicznie boi się wody. Chwilę potem tygrys z resztą, spada na dół przez lodogrzmot, gdyż załamuje się pod nimi lód. Gdy po przekazaniu informacji o powodzi, sęp wskazuje ratunek na drugim końcu doliny, Diego pyta się, czy ten naprawdę wierzy w łódź, o której mówi ptak. Decydują się zaufać padlinożercy i iść na drugi koniec doliny. Gdy Maniek obserwuje jeszcze przez chwilę obracającą się krę, która spadła z góry, Diego ponagla go, a ten odchodzi, w ostatniej chwili nie zauważając, że w krze znajduje się potwór, który po jej stopnieniu się uwolni. Tygrys wędruje z przyjaciółmi przez doliny i łąki na drugą stronę doliny, gdzie ma czekać na nich ratunek. Gdy mamut zdaje się słyszeć inne mamuty i zaczyna biec, Diego biegnie za nim. Później martwi się, gdy Maniek chce pobyć sam. Gdy Diego zostaje ostrzelany przez dwa oposy, próbuje je złapać, wspinając się na drzewo. Te jednak robią sprytne uniki. Diego i Sid bawią się z oposami w zbijanego i przegrywają, gdyż zaplątują się w siebie nawzajem. Gdy dogania uciekające oposy, okazuje się, że są one w rodzinie w mamutem imieniem Ela , która też uznaje się za oposa. Maniek chcąc podkreślić komiczność sytuacji nazywa Diega "piżmakiem". Tygrys dziwi się też, gdy słyszy, że Ela to ich "siostra". Popada w konflikt ze Zdzichem i Edkiem, jednak Ela każe im się zaprzyjaźnić, bo wie, że ten jest w stanie obronić ich przed ptakami i razem będą mogli przemieszczać się też za dnia. Oposy jednak atakują Diega, a ten już prawie zjada jednego z nich, gdy walkę przerywa wstrząs. Wszyscy postanawiają się pospieszyć i ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Diego wiernie towarzyszy starym kumplom, z pogardą patrząc na nowe przybłędy. Bardzo wolno i ostrożnie idzie po lodzie. Opóźnia marsz widocznie czegoś się bojąc. Gdy atakują ich potwory morskie i Diego znajduje się na małym kawałku kry otoczony wodą, sztywnieje. Dopiero ugryzienie przez Sida w ogon powoduje, że w ostatniej chwili uskakuje przed szczękami potwora morskiego. Po wszystkim, ledwo zipiąc mówi, że od dziś grunt jest cacy, woda nie cacy. Przyjaciele wędrują razem dalej. Wieczorem, podczas rozmowy z Sidam, ten uczy go jak należy pływać. Leniwiec wie, że tygrys ma fobię przed wodą i chce go w obliczu zagrożenia nauczyć się w niej poruszać. Diego twierdzi, że się niczego nie boi i że strach jest dla ofiar. Sid pyta się, czy chce by woda zrobiła z niego ofiarę i w krzakach pokazuje mu, jak należy się ruszać, by nie pójść na dno. Przyrównuje to do czegoś, co Diego lubi robić - do polowania i łapania zwierzyny. Na końcu Diego i tak wyśmiewa się z leniwca i twierdzi, że ten tonie, zupełnie jak skała. Później rusza wraz z resztą, bo Ela się obraża na Mańka i chce iść nocą. Przez to trafiają oni na skalny, zamglony szczyt, który się przełamuje i wszyscy balansują na skałach, starając się zachować równowagę. Diego prawie spada. Trzyma się dwiema łapami za krawędź skały i nakazuje mamutom przestać się kręcić i zacząć współpracować. Gdy wszyscy uchodzą ze skał, a te się walą, Diego jako ostatni z nich przeskakuje nad przepaścią. Nie doskakuje jednak i w ostatniej chwili mamuty ratują go, łapiąc za łapy. Przyjaciele postanawiają przenocować. Sid znów rozmawia z Diegiem, tym razem przypominając mu dawne czasy. Ten potwierdza, że były to dobre czasy - mamuty były mamutami a oposy oposami. Każe tez leniwca dać się wyspać. Rano, gdy Diego się budzi i przeciąga, zauważa, że przed nim pojawiała się woda. Przerażony skacze na Mańka, a ten się budzi i uderza w drzewo, powodując pobudkę oposów i Eli. Gdy wraca Sid twierdząc, że przydarzyło mu się coś dziwnego, Diego da sobie głowę odciąć, że ten lunatykował. Nie dowierza w to, że mini leniwce porwały i czciły Sida jako króla ognia. Wszyscy kontynuują wędrówkę i widzą już łódź, w której znajdą schronienie przed powodzią. Gdy docierają do pola gejzerów, Diego próbuje odwieść Mańka od pomysłu przekroczenia pola wprost. Widzi, że jest to niczym pole minowe. Gdy ten nie słucha, tygrys biegnie z nim. Wszyscy trzej uchodzą z życiem. Na drodze prowadzącej na statek, mający ich ocalić, Diego pomaga Mańkowi w wypytywaniu o Elę i oposy, którzy poszli obejściem pola gejzerów i nie ma ich jeszcze na miejscu. Gdy od Zdzicha i Edka dowiadują się, że Ela jest uwięziona w jaskini, Diego wraca za Sidem i Mańkiem, by pomóc im ją uratować. Gdy wszystko zalewa woda, stoi na skale i przypatruje się, co się dzieje. Następnie, kiedy Sid i oposy są w wodzie i prawie toną, Diego wahając się i z wielkim trudem, ale przezwycięża swój strach i wskakuje do wody. Wykorzystując to, czego uczył go Sid, płynie i pomaga swojemu przyjacielowi. Gdy go wyciąga, ten dziękuje mu za narażanie życia. Diego twierdzi, że zwierzaki pływają jak dzieci. Sid dopiero wtedy uświadamia go, że są tez wyjątki, a do wyjątków należą chociażby tygrysy. Diego z Sidem i oposami stoi na skale i oczekuje, aż Maniek jakoś wyciągnie Elę. Przejmuje się, gdy widzi, że ten znika pod wodą ścigany przez dwa wodne potwory. Chwilę potem cieszy się, gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie dostają się na skałę. Niestety jego mina staje się poważniejsza, gdy okazuje się, ze woda zaczyna zalewać skałę na której stoją. Nie mają już szans dostać się na statek, by się uratować. W ostatniej chwili woda zaczyna opadać - Wiewiór przerwał płytę lodową i nieumyślnie stworzył ujście dla wody. Na suchym lądzie Diego zauważa minileniwce, które nazywają Sida "królem ognia" i się przed nim kłaniają. Zaczyna wierzyć w opowieść leniwca. Gdy ci chcą, by nimi władał, a Sid nie wie co powiedzieć, Diego zaczyna rozumieć, ze Sid, którego do tej pory traktował z pogardą, jest jego prawdziwym przyjacielem. Przemawia, że ich "król ognia" ma już stado, wobec którego ma inne zobowiązania, że stworzył to stado i ono bez niego nie przetrwa. Sid bardzo mu za to dziękuje i ściska, czego tygrys nie lubi, ale tym razem nie odpycha leniwca. Gdy dochodzi do pożegnania, nawet oposy bratersko żegnają się z Diegiem. Ela idzie z innymi mamutami, które przybyły do doliny. Diego widzi, że Maniek jest przed trudnym wyborem. Radzi mu, by szedł za Elą. Żegna się z mamutem. Gdy tygrys odchodzi z Sidem a leniwiec chce być niesiony, Diego wymawia się resztkami dumy. W tym momencie przejmuje go Maniek, który z Elą i oposami wrócił. Gdy Diego stwierdza, że ich stado odchodzi, ten odpowiada: ''"Stado jest tu." '' Diego odchodzi wraz ze swoim starym stadem, powiększonym o nowych członków. Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era Dinozaurów thumb|left|400px W trzeciej części Diego przeżywa kryzys. Podczas próby polowania traci dech w pogoni za jeleniowatym, którego wcześniej bez problemu doganiał. Później Ela widzi, że coś gryzie tygrysa i nakazuje Mańkowi z nim porozmawiać. Diego próbuje wytłumaczyć swój problem przyjacielowi, ale ten zamroczony wizją rodziny stwierdza, że tygrys zazdrości mu po prostu szczęścia. Mamut nie przyjmuje do informacji, że traci przyjaciela. Jedynie Sid chce, by Diego został, ale ten mimo to ma zamiar odejść. Żegna się i odchodzi. Później wędrując widzi, jak Sid nieprzytomny jest niesiony w pysku przez mamę-dinozaura. Tygrys wyrusza mu na ratunek, po drodze spotykając ponownie Mańka i Elę, którzy również podążają tropem przerośniętego gada, w tym samym celu. Spotkanie ma miejsce w nieodpowiednim czasie - wszyscy tają się celem innego, mniejszego dinozaura z kolczastym ogonem. Ledwo uciekają po szyi roślinożercy, a na dole z opresji wybawia ich jakaś łasica. Niedługo potem Diego poznaje Bucka łasicę. Ten stwierdza, że kły Diega są trochę tępe, co stawia tygrysa w niezręcznej sytuacji. Mimo ostrzeżeń łasicy, Diego rusza ze starymi kompanami na ratunek leniwcowi. Ma się jednak na baczności. Później Diego ostrzega Mańka, gdy ten chce zerwać wyeksponowane w ładnym miejscu owoce, by nakarmić Elę. Mamut lekceważy ostrzeżenie i wraz z tygrysem dostaje się do olbrzymiej rośliny pułapki. Przyjaciele mogą zostać w ciągu kilku minut strawieni, na szczęście na ratunek po raz kolejny rusza im Buck. Pierwszym razem przecina zły "kabel" i przyspiesza procesy trawienne. Udaje mu się za drugim razem przeciąć co trzeba i roślina wypluwa zwierzęta. Przyjaciele zgadzają się, by Buck pomógł im znaleźć Sida. W drodze Diego wypytuje się łasicy o życie bez zobowiązań. Ewidentnie ma zamiar również ustatkować się w podobny sposób. Od tego pomysłu odwodzi go Maniek, powołując się na dziwne zachowanie łasicy - Buck gada z kamieniem jak przez telefon. To psuje wizję tygrysa na temat samotnego życia w dżungli. Nieco później Diego przebywa z większością uczestników ekspedycji w kościanym wagoniku nad przepaścią, gdzie wdycha hel i tak jak wszyscy, śmieje się z tego. Przed śmiercią ze śmiechu ocala ich Ela, która będąc na dole poza wagonikiem, opuszcza ich do siebie. Następnie wieczorem Diego przysłuchuje się opowieści Bucka o spotkaniu z Rudim. Po opowieści nazywa Bucka "nadłasicą". Maniek dziwi się takiemu zachowaniu tygrysa. Maniek protestuje przeciw dalszym opowieściom i wszyscy idą spać. Diega przebudza jeszcze staranowanie przez Wiewióra i Wiewiórę, którzy się gonią. Rano tygrys rusza tak jak wszyscy w kierunku dalszych wskazówek. Obala teorie Bucka o tym, że Sid zabił dinozaura oraz o tym, że sam został pożarty. Diego zwraca uwagę na dalszy trop prowadzący przez płytę niedoli, a właściwie to co z niej zostało po przejściu Rudiego. Na miejscu pod przyjaciółmi zawala się część skał. Tylko Ela zostaje na górze. Do tego woła hasłem, że zaczyna rodzić. Wszyscy dzielą się, by opanować sytuację. Buck i oposy idą po Sida, a Diego ma zostać z Mańkiem i pomóc Eli. Diego i Maniek wchodzą na górę, gdy tygrys zauważa, że w stronę Eli wspinają się też małe dinozaury. Prosi Mańka, by zajął się nimi an dole, obiecując że sam wejdzie na górę i pomoże Eli. Mamut obdarza go zaufaniem. Diego wspina się na górę, pędząc za ogonem pierwszego gada, który chce skrzywdzić Elę. Traci dech, tak jak podczas polowania, ale po chwili odnajduje sobie nowe pokłady energii, jak za dawnych lat. W ostatniej chwili zrzuca pierwszego dinozaura, który miał zamiar rzucić się na Elę. Tańczy z radości, że odzyskał moc. Opamiętuje się jednak, gdy woła go Ela, która lada moment urodzi. Tygrys nie bardzo wie co robić, ale uspokaja ją, że Maniek jest już w drodze. Ela łapie Diega za łapę i ściska ją z bólu tak, że tygrys też boleśnie to odczuwa. Potem krzyczy, gdyż an górę wchodzą kolejne dinozaury. Diego zrzuca jednego z nich. Po chwili toczy walkę z kilkoma następnymi przeciwnikami, jednocześnie udzielając Eli wskazówek, by oddychała jak w szkole rodzenia. Nieco później z pomocą Eli, pchając kłodę, zrzuca nią dwa ostatnie dinozaury. Gdy wraca Maniek, Diego pomaga Eli złapać ton oddychania. Potem pomaga mamutowi wciągnąć się na ich część skalnej półki i gdy się odwracają, jest już po porodzie. W trakcie rodzinnej sceny, Diego jedyny raz w ciągu całej serii uronił łzę. Ela to widziała, a ten chciał się wymówić, że dinozaur drapnął go w oko. Przyznał się jednak, że przecież nie jest z kamienia. Gdy Buck i oposy wracają z Sidem, Diego stwierdza też, że tęsknił za leniwcem. Gdy łasica wyprowadza przyjaciół z krainy dinozaurów, atakuje ich Rudi. Diego biegnie za dinozaurem, chcąc pomóc Mańkowi, Sidowi i łasicy w pokonaniu go. Po drodze wyśmiewa się też z kolczasto-ogoniastego dinozaura, który przed Rudim trzęsie się ze strachu. Diego wyskokiem łapie w szczęki i ratuje Bucka, który spadał prosto w paszczę Rudiego. Następnie tygrys łapie rzuconą przez Manka lianę i obiega Rudiego, pętając mu nogi. Jest też świadkiem, jak mama dinozaur zrzuca Rudiego z przepaści. Później słyszy rozmowę Mańka z Sidem. Po odejściu leniwca Maniek mówi , że Sid dostanie ta robotę po jego trupie - chodziło o bycie niańką dla Brzoskwinki. Później na wyjściu jako ostatni rozmawia z Buckiem, gdy ten słyszy Rudiego i postanawia wrócić do dżungli. Buck każe Diegowi pilnować stada, a ten obiecuje, że tak się stanie. Gdy Diego wybiega, jaskinia wyjściowa się zawala. Tygrys w ostatniej chwili wyskakuje i informuje pozostałych, że Buck postanowił pozostać. Stwierdza, że tej łasicy nic nie zabije. Później, gdy Maniek próbuje przekonać Diega do pozostania w stadzie, a ten stwierdza, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Mamut się cieszy, choć przygotował już przemowę i nawet nie musiał jej wygłaszać. Diego pozostaje ze swym stadem jak obiecał Buckowi. Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów thumb|400pxDiego wyczuwa trzęsienie ziemi, wywołane wędrówką kontynentów. Wydaje ryk i z dumą przyznaje, że matka natura nie jest w stanie go już niczym przestraszyć ani zaskoczyć. W tym momencie na tygrysa wpada rodzinka leniwców podróżujących w wielkiej kłodzie. Na wyboju Diego przytłoczony do przodu kłody wylatuje w powietrze i zaplątuje się w pasy z lian, do których przywiązana jest babcia leniwiec. Kot wylatuje za "pojazd" i jest ciągnięty przez rozpędzoną kłodę z babcią na plecach. Gdy podciąga się do kłody, zauważa, że ta, bez hamulców sunie prosto na Brzoskwinkę. Diego skacze i pazurami wczepia się w drzewo, w wyniku czego kłoda zatrzymuje się tuż przed Brzoskwinką a jaj pasażerowie wylatują przed nią z hukiem. Jedynie babcia nie zostaje poturbowana, bo cały czas przywiązana jest do pleców Diego. Ten pazurem przecina więzy i rzuca się na jednego z leniwców, z zamiarem konsumpcji go. Od zabicia leniwca powstrzymuje go Sid, który zobaczył w całej gromadce swoja dawną rodzinę. Gdy Diego widzi, że rodzina tylko podrzuciła Sidowi babcię, mówi mu, że spadła na nich asteroida. Maniek jednak prostuje i mówi prawdę. Chwilę później Sid zauważa, że babcia zniknęła. Postanawia iść i jej poszukać. Diego i reszta pomagają mu w tym. W trakcie poszukiwań Maniek zauważa też, że Brzoskwinka udała się nad wodospad. Zabiera ją niebawem stamtąd i odprowadza. Niestety w wyniku zbieżności nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń, Diego z Mańkiem i Sidem spadają do wody na kawałku kry. Próbują bezskutecznie zawrócić, jednak Diego zauważa, że prąd jest zbyt silny. Tygrys z resztą starych przyjaciół płynie po oceanie, oddalając się od lądu. Kra, na której płynie Diego zmierza w centrum sztormu. Wszystko zaczyna się kołysać i nadchodzą ogromne fale. Maniek każe nie spuszczać oka z horyzontu, ale Diego zauważa, że nie widać horyzontu. Później widzimy jak w tle chowa się przed ogromnym krabem, który wyszedł z wody oraz kurczowo trzyma się kry, która wędruje z trąbą wodną w powietrze, ponad chmury. Kra spada z dużej wysokości w dół. W kolejnej scenie widzimy jak Diego wygrzebuje się spod liści. Kra sunie już po spokojnych wodach. Tygrys po raz pierwszy przyznaje, że Sid mądrze gada. Nie dał im rady ocean ani wredne owoce morza - Diego ma tu na myśli małe rybki, z których jeszcze jedną wyciąga sobie z ucha. Gdy zastanawia się nad tym, co jeszcze może się stać, otrzymuje cios kawałkiem gałęzi, wyprowadzony przez coś, co siedzi w pniu. Gdy zagląda do środka przez dziuplę, zgarnia kolejny cios gałęzią, tym razem w oko. Okazuje się, że z pnia wyłania się babcia, która o dziwo przespała cały sztorm. Chwilę później zaczyna wszystkich tak ustawiać, że nawet Diego odwraca się i staje na baczność, gdy ta uratowana od utonięcia stwierdza, że nie mają kultury gapiąc się na damę. Niedługo potem babcia krąży po krze i pyta się Diega, czy nie widział skarbusia. Ten jasno stwierdza, że wymyślonego lub zmarłego zwierzaka nie widział. Krzyczy też do ptaka, który się nad nimi pojawił, bu podleciał, ten jednak odlatuje. Zauważa też płynącą prosto na nich górę lodową. Gdy z drugiej kry wystrzelone zostają liany abordażowe a kra z przyjaciółmi znajduje się obok o wiele większej kry, Diego zauważa na drugiej krze przedstawicielkę swojego gatunku, tyle że w odcieniach bieli. Po chwili okazuje się, że na drugim statku są piraci i mają zamiar przejąć statek z Mańkiem, Sidem i Diego. Dochodzi do walki, a Diego biegnie wzdłuż burty i przegryza prawie wszystkie liany abordażowe. Przy ostatniej zatrzymuje go wcześniej wspomniana tygrysia piratka - Shira. Diego nie chce walczyć z kobietą, ale ta w sprytny sposób to wykorzystuje, uderzając go lianą w głowę i przygniatając do ziemi. Następnie Diego jest przywiązany do poprzecznego masztu pirackiego okrętu. Podczas śpiewanej przez piratów piosenki an temat ich kapitana, wyraźnie nie podoba mu się, że Shira obraca jego głowę, a ten jest bezbronny. Później, gdy kapitan zleca wyrzucenie pasażerów za burtę, Diego mówi, by Maniek przywiązany do pionowego masztu się obrócił. Dzięki temu Diego przegryza jedną z lian utrzymujący statek z całości. Tygrys i Mamut się uwalniają, a statek się przełamuje i tonie. Na małej krze tygrys proponuje pomoc Shirze, która została po zatonięciu statku opuszczona przez resztę piratów. Po jej wyciągnięciu przez mańka, Diego negując jej wyśmiewanie się z jego przyjaciół, stwierdza że jest ona poetą i nazywa ją "kotkiem". Ta rzuca się na niego i mówi, by tak jej nie nazywał. On odwraca rolę, przewracając ją na ziemię i obiecuje jej tak nie nazywać, po czym na końcu znów mówi do niej "kotku". Gdy babcia stwierdza, że jak sie pocałują to żygnie, Diego puszcza Shirę. Później, gdy Sid przypadkiem kruszy kawałek lodu, na którym wszyscy płyną, Shira stwierdza, że to wina Diego. Mógł pomyśleć zanim zatopił górę lodową. Tygrys zaczyna się przedrzeźniać z Shirą. Sytuację przerywa Maniek, który zauważa ląd. Diego i reszta wiosłują łapami, by szybciej dobić do brzegu. Na lądzie Diego musi gonić Shirę, bo ta postanowiła uciec od wszystkich. Goniąc ją wpakowuje się w gałąź, która go spowalnia, a potem przesuwa się pod spadającą na niego belą drewna, którą zrzuciła Shira. Na końcu, gdy myśli, że ją dorwał, ta wspina się po pionowej ścianie a Diego jest zmuszony biec dookoła, po skalnych stopniach. Na górze udaje mu się dorwać piratkę, która sądziła, że już go zgubiła. Tygrys zauważa kryjówkę piratów, gdzie ci szykują nowy statek. Odkrywa, że jest to w krętej zatoczce, której prąd wsteczny prowadzi do domu. Wieczorem, po uwięzieniu Shiry, przynosi jej wodę i rozmawia z nią. Ta uważa go za mięczaka, co potwierdza fakt, ze podchodzi do niego Sid i zakłada mu an szyję naszyjnik przyjaźni. Tygrys zrzuca naszyjnik i tłumaczy tygrysicy, że stado to nie to samo co banda piratów. Rano, gdy widzi, jak Shira biegnie ostrzec Flaka o sprytnym planie odbicia jego okrętu, Diego ponagla przyjaciół do działania. Zgodnie z planem tygrys uwalnia świnki morskie więzione przez piratów i ostrzega Sida przed zjedzeniem paraliżującej jagody lotosu. Sam jest oblegany przez uwielbiające go świnki morskie. Chwilę później, gdy Maniek zauważa, iż Sid jest sparaliżowany, Diego odczytuje dawane przez oko Sida znaki. Statek im ucieka. Tygrys bierze babcię na barana i niesie ją, goniąc statek. W trakcie ucieczki przed Flakiem, sunąc po lodzie uderza w kawał lodu. Babcia spada z jego grzbietu i wsuwa się na statek, ale tygrys musi biec, by wskoczyć na statek przy wyjściu do morza. W drodze po raz kolejny rzuca się na niego Shira. Ten tłumaczy jej, że ma wybór i że może z nimi płynąć, z nim płynąć. Ta przytakuje i tygrys wskakuje w biegu na statek do reszty. Z przerażeniem patrzy na Shirę, która powstrzymuje Flaka przed zatrzymaniem statku i nie skacze do nich. Wieczorem przyjaciele płyną do domu. Diego krąży po statku i nad czymś rozmyśla. Maniek i Sid, który odzyskał sprawność po sparaliżowaniu, wyśmiewają się, że Diego się zakochał w Shirze. Ten kładzie się na dziobie i patrzy przed siebie. Zauważa Shirę, która mówi, że chciała z nim płynąć. Tygrys traci panowanie nad sobą, gdy ta nakłania go do płynięcia z nią. Okazuje się, że to syrenia złuda. Maniek ratuje cały okręt odbijając od syren. Diego przeżywa przykry pocałunek z Sidem, który maił zamiar pocałować swoje złudzenie, ale przy nawrocie statku przewrócił się na tygrysa. Później, gdy dopływają już do swojego rodzimego lądu. Diego stwierdza, że babcia jest jak dziecko, gdy ta karmi Skarbusia. Gdy widzi, że pomost lądowy runął, chce uświadomić Mańkowi, że nie ma drugiej strony, i że wszyscy zginęli. Po chwili okazuje się, że wszyscy są uratowani, ale na pokładzie pirackiego statku. Diego szykuje się na kolejną konfrontację z piratami. Widzi Shirę, która jest wykończona, prawdopodobnie przez Flacka i jego załogę, którzy ukarali ją za zdradę. Diego w trakcie walki, walczy z Flakiem. Niedługo potem piraci spychają ich na skraj kry. Shira staje po jego stronie i walczą razem. Ratuje ich Skarbuś. Po wszystkim, gdy Maniek wraca po stoczonej z Flakiem walce, Diego stwierdza że Sid i babcia nie są nieudacznikami. Zgadza się też, gdy Shira pyta, czy nadal chcą ją w stadzie. Widać że Shira i Diego zbliżają się do siebie. Po dotarciu na nowy ląd, obok Diega także stoi Shira. Stali się oni parą. Epoka lodowcowa 5: Mocne Uderzenie thumb|left|400pxDiego spotyka się z Mańkiem w nadbrzeżnym barze. Tam odbywa z mamutem dziwną rozmowę, podczas której ten pyta się tygrysa, czy Shira czasem chichocze. Diego ze zdziwieniem na twarzy, patrzy na Shirę, która akurat poluje na uciekającego jelenia, po czym stwierdza, że Shira raczej nie jest chichotką. Gdy rozmawiają o dziwnym zachowaniu kobiet, Diego tylko wzdycha. Wspomina, że za chwilę też będzie dziwnie, patrząc na nadchodzącego Sida. Gdy ten jest na miejscu, Diego od razu wie, o co chodzi - dziewczyna go rzuciła. Jak się okazuje, ma rację. Wieczorem przyjaciele wracają do domu. Diego zastanawia się czemu jest tak cicho. Zrzuca też z siebie niesionego do tej pory Sida. Okazuje się, że wszyscy rozpoczęli imprezę niespodziankę z okazji rocznicy Eli i Mańka. Na imprezie Diego zajada się winogronem i rozmawia z Shirą, przypatrując się bawiącym się dzieciom. Mówi: ''-"Wyobraź sobie tu nasze dziecko. Byłby najlepszy." ''- Diego ''-"Chciałeś powiedzieć byłaby." ''- Shira ''-"Byłby" ''- Diego Chwilę później Shira stwierda, że nie ma szans, bo dzieci się ich boją. Diego zastanawia się czemu. W tym momencie podchodzą do nich dzieci, a tygrysy witają je z uśmiechem. Nie biorą pod uwagę, że z warg spływa im sok winogronowy, który dzieci wzięły za krew i uciekły. Później, w trakcie imprezy, gdy wszyscy się bawią, Sid zwraca uwagę Diega na nadlatujący meteor. Inne meteory wybuchają jak fajerwerki, ale ten nie wybucha. Diego retorycznie pyta się Sida, gdzie ten widzi problem, po czym od razu zwraca na zagrożenie uwagę Mańka. Po chwili, gdy meteor uderza, Diego biegnie za resztą, by schronić się w jaskini. Po drodze przyjaciele unikają zgniecenia przez kolejny meteor, który tonie w jeziorze. Tygrysowi udaje się uciec jako jednemu z pierwszych. Resztę nocy spędza z resztą stada w jaskini. Rano Diego idzie nad krater, z którego w tajemniczych okolicznościach coś wychodzi. Jest to znany Diegowi Buck. Tygrys jako pierwszy wita dawno nie widzianego przyjaciela. Diego zwraca uwagę, że w słowach Bucka może coś być - niebo zmieniło barwę a światło narasta. Przypomina tez, że Buck już raz ich uratował. Wszyscy akceptują plan Bucka. Diego podąża z nimi, by ocalić planetę. W drodze wysłuchuje też prelekcji Bucka na temat tego, jak ocalić ziemię. Gdy Buck kieruje wszystkich do lasu i napotykają rzekę, Diego nie wierzy, ze słowa łasicy sprawią, iż woda zrobi im przejście. Dosłownie otwiera gębę, gdy widzi, jak przelatujący nisko księżyc tworzy im wodny korytarz. Po drugiej stronie Diego staje się też jedną z ofiar wyładowań elektrostatycznych - jego sierść staje dęba. Gdy mimo ostrzeżeń bucka oposy ignorują zagrożenie i powodują zwielokrotnienie wyładowań, Diego widzi, że Maniek i Ela wpadli w pułapkę - są otoczeni wyładowaniami. Wówczas tygrys trze oposy o siebie wzajemnie, tworząc kontr-wyładowania, po czym kładzie żartownisi na swój grzbiet i przebiega obok wyładowań, które więżą Mańka. Wszystkie wyładowania zaczynają się przyciągać w stronę Diega, dzięki czemu jego przyjaciele są wolni. Tygrys jest na tyle szybki, że wyładowania nie doganiają go i może bezpiecznie po wszystkich opuścić las. Zauważa jako pierwszy, ze brakuje Bucka - ten wraca do lasu by kogoś ratować. Po wystrzeleniu się, Diego rozrywa pień, w którym leży Buck. ściska on uratowaną dynię. Diego idzie za resztą na końcu. Wywąchuje też zapach dinoptaków, ale nie jest wówczas przekonany skąd one by się tam wzięły. Na postoju nocnym, Diego brata się z Julianem. żegna się z nim w orginalny, wymyślony przez mamuta sposób , po czym rozmawia z Mańkiem. Mańkowi też poleca skumanie się z Julianem. Póxniej widzi, jak Maniek ze złości i zazdrości o swoją Brzoskwinkę, celowo uderza Juliana kamieniem w głowę. Niedlugo potem wszyscy wymawiają sobie żale i idą spać. Rano Sid szuka babci. Gdy wśród powodów jej zniknięcia Buck żartem podaje porwanie przez dinoptaki, Diego przypomina sobie, że wyczuł je w lesie. Od razu dokładniej wypytuje, a łasica do wszystkiego się przyznaje. Diego złapał trop dinoptaków i babci. Prowadzi on aż do Geotopii. Na urwisku przed Geotopią Diego traci trop babci. wszyscy myślą, że dinoptaki ją pozarły, ale słyszą jej głos dobiegający z Geotopii. Diego jako pierwszy dobiega na miejsce, ale nie wie jak wytłumaczyć Sidowi to, co widzi. Babcie masuje jakiś królik. Po wyjaśnieniu sobie wszystkiego, Diego bierze udział w spotkaniu z Shangri Lamą. Tygrys nie dowierza, ze ten gość ma ich ocalić, jednak by lama zaczęła coś mówić, tak jak wszyscy spełnia jej życzenia i wykonuje kombinację gimnastyczne. Później nie wierzy też, że mieszkańcy Geotopii są tak starzy jak mówią oraz że kryształy dają im młodość. Później, gdy Diego dopytuje o niejasną odpowiedź lamy, Shangri Lama bierze go an swe kopyta i wykonuje mu masaż na rozluźnienie. Po wszystkim tygrys sarkastycznie stwierdza, że lekcja jogi pójdzie na marne. Później, prawdopodobnie ostatnie chwile życia Diego spędza z Shirą nad jeziorkiem wśród kryształów Geotopii. Widzimy ich tylko przez moment w tle, nie wiemy, o czym rozmawiają. Nieco później przez przypadek Sid niszczy Geotopię, a Buck odkrywa jak wystrzelić magnetyczne kryształy we kosmos. Twierdzi, że wystarczy uszczelnić otwory, przez które uchodzi para i załadować kryształy do wulkanu. Diego krytykuje go, mówiąc, że jest to pomylony pomysł oraz że to się nie trzyma kupy. Gdy Buck zaczyna mu ubliżać, tygrys ryczy na łasicę. Wtedy ten tłumaczy mu, że ta sama zasada dotyczy wulkanu - ogromne ciśnienie prowadzi do ogromnej eksplozji. Wszyscy zatykają uloty pary i noszą kryształy do wulkanu. Niestety nie widać nigdzie Diega, możemy jedynie przypuszczać, ze też pomaga w całej akcji. Pojawia się dopiera, gdy dinoptaki atakują Bucka. Zanim tygrys doczłapuje się do miejsca, gdzie ostatni raz widziano Bucka, łasica już przekonuje dinoptaki do pomocy. Po chwili grozy, gdy największy kryształ prawie nie wpadł do wulkanu, wszyscy zbiegają na dół. Diego uspokaja Shirę gdy nic się nie dzieje. Twierdzi, ze może to tylko cisza przed wybuchem. Ma rację, po chwili wulkan wybucha a magnetyczne kryształy zmieniają kurs asteroidy. Ziemia jest ocalona. Diego tak jak wszyscy jest niezmiernie szczęśliwy. Później, podczas wesela Juliana i Brzoskwinki, Diego przestrzega Sida, żeby nie mówił do patyka. Dziwi się, gdy widzi, że to jakaś nowa technologia komunikacji, stosowana nie tylko przez leniwca. Rozmawia też wraz z Shirą z dziećmi. W trakcie rozmowy zaczyna opowiadać im historię jak ocalili świat. Słyszy też jak Shira stwierdza, że byliby wspaniałymi rodzicami. Diego kontynuuje opowieść. Jego dalszych losów nie znamy, możemy się jedynie domyślać jak się potoczą. galeria Diego i Babcia.jpg 778810 015.jpg Shira-3-ice-age-31581859-500-281.png BDDefinitionIceAge3-k1080.jpg Shira-and-Diego-ice-age-4-continental-drift-32774947-563-306.png Diego-denis-leary-and-shira-jennifer-lopez.jpg Ice-age-4-shira-wallpaper.jpg Some-screenshots-I-taked-ice-age-crash-and-eddie-22929766-1920-1080.jpg Diego_hanging_onto_the_sled.png 10075-27895.jpg diego.jpg ice-age-3.jpg Diego-in-Ice-Age-2-diego-8013611-700-400.jpg 4748462_gal_1947.jpg Diego2.jpg iceage5.jpg Sid-and-Diego-ice-age-2-the-meltdown-9855356-428-276.gif 1341514108_Ice-Age-A-Mammoth-Christmas-Sid-Holds-Mistletoe-Over-Diego.jpg ice_age_diego_by_schnuffelienchen-d5fi3hw.png ice-age-of-pictures-of-diego-5915.jpg 312151_1255476879887_full.jpg ice_age_diego_by_schnuffelienchen-d5fi3gi.png diego_dof___ice_age_4_wallpaper_id_by_niall_larner-d5kwx17.png.jpg 547px-Diego_(CD).jpg Snow_Diego.png Ice05.jpg diego_screenshot_ice_age_4_by_galaxywarriess1234-d54kf9t.png tumblr_m7553wz4r41r9tw3ao1_500.jpg Diegotiger.jpg Snow_Diego.png zwiastunowe.jpg cytaty Nie Masz Nic Lepszego Do Roboty ciekawostki *Początkowo Diego miał zginąć w pierwszej części, lecz z uwagi na młodszych odbiorców bajki zmieniono pierwotny plan. * W krótkokomentażówce Mamucia Gwiazdka wspomniał,że od zapachu Sida szczypią go oczy. * Kiedy był mały,jego tata przynosił do domu na święta tłuste gazele (z którymi,jak twierdzi przy Brzoskwince się bawił). * W drugiej części filmu Diego pokonał strach przed wodą,chociaż w pierwszej części wcale się jej nie bał. * Jest prawdopodobnie jedynym tygrysem,który umie pływać. Diego Diego Kategoria:Tygrysy szablastozębne Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni